Mario VS Sonic (2018)
This article is about the re-examined version of Death Battle's 13th episode. You may be looking for the original version of Mario VS Sonic from 2011. Mario VS Sonic (2018) is the upcoming special 100th episode of Death Battle, featuring Nintendo's Mario and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog in a revisit of the classic video game rivalry. Mario will be voiced by Kamran Nikhad and Sonic will be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mario Wiz: Plumber. Carpenter. Doctor. Mario has worn many hats throughout his life, but he always does so as a hero. Boomstick: Except for that time he tortured an animal, but no one really talks about that. Wiz: Born as one of the Seven Star Children possessing an extraordinary amount of power- Boomstick: -and extra horrible crying fits-''' Wiz: Mario was assuredly destined for greatness. '''Boomstick: Then him and his little bro Luigi wound up in New Donk City, where he spent his days throwing shit at monkeys and uh... fixing toilets. Not exactly the great heroic destiny I was expecting but hey, at least his girlfriend was smoking. Wiz: But everything changed after a chance meeting with Princess Peach Toadstool. Her Mushroom Kingdom had been conquered by Bowser, the tyrannical king of the Koopas, and her only hope of rescue lay in the hands of the Mario Brothers. Boomstick: And Mario had all the power he needed to take the Turtle Terror down. He's super tough, super quick, and really, really strong. He can jump several times his own height, smash tanks to bits with his butt, and toss Bowser around as if he's a feather weight. Mario: So long-a Bowser! Wiz: Needless to say, the Mushroom Kingdom was in good hands. Boomstick: So was the princess! She even gave Mario a piece of her cake, heh heh, if you know what I'm saying. Get in there, buddy, you deserve it- Oh, come on, it's an actual cake?! That's good too, I guess. Wiz: And if his strength doesn't cut it, Mario has plenty of extra weapons and powers on hand. Boomstick: He can already shatter brick with his bare fists, but when he needs the power to break down the toughest walls, he busts out the Ultra Hammer. Sounds like a wrestling move Lou Albano would've used back in the day. Rest in peace, Cap'n. Wiz: Forged by two master blacksmiths, the Ultra Hammer, combined with Mario's mighty swing, can break through practically any material. Boomstick: And he's got a ton of awesome power ups, like that spicy Fire Flower. Wiz: Actually, while Mario used to need this flower, he has since learned how to use pyrokinesis without it. Boomstick: Well, the Ice Flower lets him freeze enemies, the Lucky Bell turns him into a kitty-cat, and the Super Mushroom gives him a power boost and increases his size. Heh, I bet the princess likes that one. Wiz: With his Frog Suit, his swimming ability increases dramatically. With the Double Cherry, he can create clones of himself with no power decrease. With the Stop Watch, he can freeze time. With the Cape Feather or the Wing Cap, he can soar to new heights, and with the Starman or Rainbow Star, he becomes totally invincible... for a short time. Boomstick: And with the Gold Flower, he never has to work another day in his life, because he's got an infinite supply of money! Made of people. Wiz: While he can carry several power ups at once, Mario doesn't always need them to prove his potential. Boomstick: He's quick enough to maneuver when transformed into a bolt of lightning, and skilled enough to pilot the Star Diver as it rockets through the atmosphere. He's so freaking manly, he took an explosion to the face that wrecked an entire castle. And even better, he was standing in the middle of this. (We see a massive explosion of a tennis court arena from the opening of Mario Power Tennis) Wiz: Based on a standard tennis court's measurements, we can determine the blast of this fire ball covered a radius of over two thousand feet. To reach this distance, the blast must have had an explosive yield of over 2.4 megatons. Boomstick: So what you’re saying is Mario could totally play tennis with a nuclear warhead for a ball and be totally fine? Wiz: Probably. Boomstick: Finally, something that could actually get me interested in tennis! Sonic Wiz: Somewhere out there, on a strange alternate version of Earth, humans coexist with anthropomorphic animals, but this world has been assailed over and over by the vile Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as "Eggman." Boomstick: Why the heck does he need such a dumb alias when he's already got a name as cool sounding as "Robotnik"? Wiz: But hope persisted. Whenever the Eggman hatched a scheme, one did not have to wait long for a certain blue streak to speed by. This was Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: (singing) He's the fastest thing alive! Singer: He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: While Sonic has a superhuman physique overall, speed is his specialty. In fact, superhuman speed is a natural trait for the anthropomorphic hedgehog, though Sonic's abilities are far superior to his kin. Boomstick: Wait a minute, all hedgehogs have super speed? That doesn't make any sense. Wiz: Well, real hedgehogs are also nocturnal, not blue, and when they try to make friends with foxes, they get eaten. So, I don't think Sega cares. Boomstick: All right, then. To stop Eggman from turning all his animal pals into batteries, Sonic cranked up that speed and weaponized it! He can crush his enemies with the Spin Attack, strike multiple times with the Homing Attack, go zero to sonic boom instantly with the Super Peel Out, and plow through hordes of Badniks with the Spin Dash. Holy crap! You'd think this guy would just, like, vomit all the time. Wiz: He's also used a number of power-ups throughout his adventures, including elemental shields. The Aqua Shield is especially useful, as it grants him an incredibly high bouncing jump and protection against his greatest nemesis. Boomstick: Robotnik? Wiz: No, water. (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog Music: Drowning*) Boomstick: Seriously, Sonic, buddy, learn how to swim already and save our ears from that nightmare music! (The timer runs out and Sonic drowns) Wiz: The blue hedgehog can also gain abilities from small alien beings called "Wisps." Boomstick: They can turn him into a fireball, a yellow drill, a black hole, a bunch of stuff, really! Even a demonic Hungry Hungry Hippo! Death Battle (*Cues: Retro Rivals - Therewolf Media*) Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Mario and Sonic is that they are among the most popular and respected video game characters in existence, and had a rivalry going on in the gaming industry ever since the 1990's. * This is the fourth Mario VS Sonic themed episode, after Mario VS Sonic (2011), Luigi VS Tails and Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. * This is the 12th episode to include returning combatants, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman and Ryu VS Jin. ** This is also the fourth episode in which a returning loser faces a returning victor, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2 and Thor VS Wonder Woman. * This is the fifth Super Smash Bros. themed episode, after Mario VS Sonic (2011), Zelda VS Peach, Link VS Cloud and Bowser VS Ganon. * This is the first episode in which Wiz and Boomstick physically appear, as opposed to voiceovers or, as in Meta VS Carolina, in power armor. * This is the 13th episode to be both a Death Battle and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Ryu VS Jin and Link VS Cloud. * This is the first episode to be re-examined (rebooted) instead of being a remaster (like Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered)) or a continuation (like Goku VS Superman 2) according to Ben Singer. This is because the episode uses Death Battle's modern rules, which were established sometime around Season 3, instead of the old rules from Seasons 1 and 2. * This is the third overall fight to be animated in a hand-drawn style, the first two being Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog and Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai. ** This is the second episode to be animated by BlindFerret, the first being Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Fights animated by BlindFerret Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Death battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Death Battles with power-ups